What The Owl Brought
by milliniumgirl9
Summary: When an owl brings news of Hermione's parents' death by Voldemort, she gets comforted by no other than......Professor Snape? He's done loads in his time, but comforting a sobbing 17-year-old girl? Hmm.... Rating will go up later. Cliche? Not exactly....
1. Prologue- The Bad News

Author's Note: A fic that came to me when I was trying to sleep, but couldn't, so I wrote it at 1:00 in the morning (when the plots attack, you must answer...). A first attempt Herm/Snape fic, so if it's not your thing, don't read. The rating's probably going to go up in a couple of chapters. The beginning's kinda lame, but it picks up later on. R&R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters, Oasis owns the song ("Stop Crying Your Heart Out"), and I own the plot. Need I say more?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hold up  
  
Hold on  
  
Don't be scared  
  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
  
  
  
May your smile (may your smile)  
  
Shine on (shine on)  
  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
  
Your destiny may keep you warm  
  
  
  
'Cause all of the stars  
  
Are fading away  
  
Just try not to worry  
  
You'll see them some day  
  
Take what you need  
  
And be on your way  
  
And stop crying your heart out  
  
  
  
Get up (get up)  
  
Come on (come on)  
  
Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)  
  
You'll never change  
  
What's been and gone  
  
  
  
'Cause all of the stars  
  
Are fading away  
  
Just try not to worry  
  
You'll see them some day  
  
Take what you need  
  
And be on your way  
  
And stop crying your heart out  
  
  
  
'Cause all of the stars  
  
Are fading away  
  
Just try not to worry  
  
You'll see them some day  
  
Take what you need  
  
And be on your way  
  
And stop crying your heart out  
  
  
  
  
  
We're all of us stars  
  
We're fading away  
  
Just try not to worry  
  
You'll see us some day  
  
Just take what you need  
  
And be on your way  
  
And stop crying your heart out  
  
  
  
  
  
-Oasis- "Stop Crying Your Heart Out"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What The Owl Brought  
  
(Prologue)  
  
  
  
  
  
Shock. Horrible gut-wrenching shock was all Hermione felt. Ever since Voldemort's return, quite a few solemn-looking Ministry owls had flown over the Great Hall, clutching black-enveloped notices of death, changing peoples' whole lives over the course of breakfast. This morning had been no exception. When the Ministry owl had flown in this morning, the usual clatter and commotion stopped and many people gasped, feeling very sorry for the unfortunate recipient. Time to seemed to crawl and come to a stop as the owl circled the Great Hall and then shot like an arrow to the Gryffyndor table, nearly stopping every Gryffyndor's heart.  
  
  
  
The owl finally released the fateful letter and it swirled.....down, down, down onto...Hermione Granger's plate. She let out a choked sob and a heart-wrenching cry, then a shrill, piercing scream. She ran out of the hall, sobbing blindly. Harry and Ron, along with the rest of Hogwarts, were stunned and thought it best not to go after her just yet. The whole school spent the rest of breakfast just staring down at their cold eggs and bacon and mourning, even they didn't know the person or the deceased. Even the odd Slytherin had a silent understanding. It was like this every breakfast when the official Ministry notice was brought.  
  
  
  
In the back of the Great Hall, a magical memorial stood filled with pictures of lost loved ones, flowers, letters, pieces of parchment with prayers, and ever-burning white candles. "Students," Albus Dumbledore began, shaking the school out of its reverie, "it seems that yet another student's family or friends have fallen victim to Voldemort. I hope that those of you who know Miss Granger will comfort her in this dark and trying time." The whole Gryffyndor table nodded silently. "Madam Pomfrey will be on hand for grief counseling if needed. Classes are dismissed for the rest of the day and will begin again tomorrow. As always, feel free to add the memorial. Let us have a moment of silence now." Dumbledore finished. He sat back and bowed his head for a moment, others joining in. All except for two. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how did you like the very short prologue? It'll be angst in the beginning and progress to romance. I don't know where I'm going with this, really. 


	2. Ch. 1- Hangovers and Heartaches

Author's Note: Okay, here we go with chapter one in which Severus wakes up with a nasty hangover and can't seem to stop stuttering (just kidding-sort of..) and also finds a sobbing Hermione. And you thought your mornings were bad. Read? Review! Also, thanks to everyone who kindly reviewed the prologue! You don't know how much it means to me! *grins stupidly* :) I apologize in advance for any mistakes, typos, etc. I'm beta-less and tired. It's a bit longer than the prologue, but not by much, I'm afraid. I think I may have a problem with writer's block in the next chapter! If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be forever grateful! Well, read on.....  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters. I merely play with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What The Owl Brought: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Professor Severus Snape had stayed behind for breakfast, worn out from grading horrendous first-year essays and working on a fresh batch of potion for Monday's classes. Of course, being a spy for the Light side didn't exactly help things, either. Every night his dreams were haunted by the ghosts of his past. Even after all those years, he couldn't forgive himself for turning to Voldemort, always berating himself and saying he had gotten what he deserved. His life and the repulsive Dark Mark on his arm were both cruel reminders of that. All of the muggle killings, wizard killings, brutal torture, and rapes he had committed flashed before his eyes every night like a grotesque movie reel. Even the strongest Dreamless Sleep potion didn't help him, as he had become immune to it after the constant use over the years. Many a night, he sat by the fireside in his private quarters, drinking Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey to soothe his nerves, and reading 'Potent Potions Weekly' to relax. Of course, that didn't come without its consequences, either.  
  
  
  
This morning he had woken up with a particularly nasty hangover, after a night of relentless dreams about the Potters' deaths. He couldn't bear to even open his eyes, much less leave the shelter of the dark, dank dungeons in favor of the bright, airy Great Hall, so he had skipped breakfast. He also couldn't bear to see Harry Potter just yet. All of the guilt would come flooding back from the terror-filled dreams and he just couldn't deal with it this hellish morning. Severus was just glad he didn't have any classes today, as it was the weekend. After taking a Headache Potion and a Pepper-Up Potion both, he at least felt semi-normal. He braced himself for a walk to the kitchens, hoping that the house-elves had leftovers, and feeling very grateful that breakfast was over so there would be no chance of running into Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tick, tick, tick. Time had seemed to stop for Hermione, along with her heart, when the letter had been dropped onto her plate. The thought had it could have possibly been a mistake raced through her mind but was hastily stomped out. "What? You think they go around, dropping letters just to scare the hell out of people?" she hissed to herself. An angst-filled wail escaped from her throat, and the single thought, "Why me?" crept up on her. That was all it took and Hermione snapped, breaking the deafening silence with a shrill, high-pitched scream and bolting out of the Great Hall, sobbing madly, tears blinding her, disheveled hair swinging wildly. She ran, not knowing or caring where she was going, just running to get away from it all. She turned onto an unfamiliar hallway, nearly knocking over a suit of armor and a statue. She darted up a vast marble staircase as fast as her feet could take her, when she went flying into a dark, solitary figure, knocking it down with herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Granger," came the cold, vague voice, "what the hell is your problem?! Why weren't you watch....." and trailed off, seeing her in obvious distress. He paled as he saw the black Ministry letter clutched in her trembling hands. "Oh, God." Severus muttered. Her body shook with wrenching sobs and it seemed as if she really were crying her heart out. "Miss Granger, are you.... alright?" he questioned slowly, unsure of himself. His question was met only with more tears. "Well, that was a stupid question, idiot." he scolded himself. He had done many things in his life, had even gone as far as to murder and torture innocent people, but comforting a distraught 17-year-old girl was way out of his league. "Miss Granger, should I..are you..do you..do you want me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" Severus asked. Hermione shook her head wildly and he grabbed her hand in an attempt to calm her. "Miss Granger." he tried again. "Okay, this is getting me nowhere." he thought. "Hermione, what would you like me to do?" he said gently. She looked up with a scarlet, tear-drenched face as if seeing him for the first time ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just..hold me." she whispered. Severus was taken aback but allowed her to hold onto him as the dam burst and tears soaked through his robes. Having no experience with solace, he awkwardly patted her back. As it went on, the embarrassed patting turned to gentle rubbing and the occasional, "Shh.there now." It was an odd experience, not to mention altogether out of character, but not an unpleasant one. She had probably been on of the first people in about twenty years who hadn't recoiled at the sight of him or at his touch. Severus sat there, rocking her until the flow of tears was stanched. Anyone who had stumbled the scene right there probably would have tumbled down the staircase in shock. He tilted her chin delicately and stared into her clouded brown eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm very about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't figure out where I wanted to take this. I should have the next chapter up in the course of the week. R&R! 


End file.
